The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller
Depois de completar o The Way of the Voice, Arngeir envia o Dragonborn para Ustengrav, encarregado de recuperar o Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Chegando para encontrá-lo roubado, o Dragonborn deve descobrir o seu paradeiro. Dentro da tumba, uma palavra para o grito dragão Become Ethereal é aprendida. Obstáculos neste local incluem Draugr e Magos hostis. Background "Depois de demonstrar a minha capacidade de aprender as Palavras de Poder e gritar, o Greybeard Arngeir enviou-me em um julgamento final - recuperando o Horn of Jurgen Windcaller de seu túmulo em Ustengrav, nos pântanos de Hjaalmarch." Walkthrough Em primeiro lugar, viaje para Ustengrav, que é a nordeste de Morthal. No interior tem Magos, Necromancers, Draugr e Conjuradores lutando entre si. Há quatro coisas para se notar neste túmulo: a sala de difícil alcance, uma palavra de poder para o Shout Become Ethereal, uma sala de quebra-cabeça, e uma nota. O Shout thumb|200px|Word WallA sala de de difícil alcance está em Ustengrav Depths. De lá, os grandes pilares desabaram ao longo deles. Encontre a rocha mais próxima do primeiro pilar e salte nela. Whirlwind Sprint é necessário para alcançar os dois últimos pilares. No final há um quarto com um Draugr morto, uma Soul Gem, e um baú. Há uma cascata em volta da caverna principal no lado norte e um caminho que leva até ele. Uma Word Wall com o grito Become Ethereal está ao lado dele. Há um Draugr dormindo em uma pequena caverna atrás da cachoeira. Há também um baú lá. A Sala do Quebra-Cabeça thumb|200px|Sala do quebra-cabeçaHá uma sala de quebra-cabeça com três pedras que ativam três portas cronometradas, use Whirlwind Sprint dentro de distância das duas pedras mais distantes e logo corra imediatamente através dos portões. As pedras são sensíveis a proximidade, mas apenas dois dos três pode ser ativado a partir de um lugar, nem um seguidor pode mantê-los ativados. Ative os dois mais distante dos portões. O terceiro ativa e abre a sua porta quando ele é passado usando Whirlwind Sprint. O Dragonborn pode correr para a terceira pedra e então use Whirlwind. Uma vez que todas as portas são passadas, elas permanecem em abertas, permitindo que os seguidores possam passar. O Piso Flamejante thumb|200px|Primeira sala com piso flamejanteDepois de passar pela sala da catacumba, há uma sala com um grande número de armadilhas de fogo disparado por placas de pressão no chão. As formas de diamantes curvas no centro de cada peça são de diferentes tons de cinza. As telhas mais leves são seguras para pisar, enquanto as mais escuras irão acionar armadilhas de chama. Outra solução, além de usar Whirlwind Sprint, é usar o grito Become Ethereal, o que tornará as chamas inofensivas enquanto o Shout está ativo. A perk Sneak, Light Foot, também irá trabalhar para contornar a armadilha. Depois de passar pelas placas de pressão, pode haver uma ou duas Frostbites Spiders normais e uma gigante. Também é possível caminhar sobre os lados rochosos, em vez das placas de pressão para a maior parte do corredor. Outra solução é atirar nas placas com um feitiço, como Firebolt ou Ice Spike. Flames / Sparks, etc não funcionam. O impacto de um bolt ou spike é suficiente para disparar a armadilha se não é uma placa segura. Depois de fazer isso após as aranhas, há uma porta bloqueada por teias de aranha, que pode ser cortada com uma espada. Atrás há uma porta de madeira, que leva a um portão ativado por uma corrente. Isto leva a uma sala onde quatro estátuas irão subir para fora da água. A Infeliz Notícia thumb|200px|Ustengrav DepthsInfelizmente, o horn foi roubado e substituído com uma nota. A nota está na mão do falecido Jurgen Windcaller, onde a Horn deveria estar. A nota deve ser tomada e lida, mesmo que o sistema de busca diz Horn of Jurgen Windcaller falhou. A nota envia o Dragonborn ao Sleeping Giant Inn em Riverwood. Fale com Delphine e peça para alugar o quarto no sótão. Ela vai dizer que eles não têm um quarto no sótão, mas para levar a sala à esquerda. Vá para a sala. Se Delphine não entra imediatamente na sala, durma ou espere por algumas horas. Delphine vai então estar lá. Depois da conversa, siga e ela vai dar o Dragonborn a Horn. Ela, então, irá falar de uma missão para ser provado que realmente é o Dragonborn. Assim começa a quest A Blade in the Dark quest. Retornando aos Greybeards thumb|200px|Lendo a última palavraViajando de volta para High Hrothgar e entregue a Horn para Arngeir. Os Greybeards vão se reunir no salão principal onde Wulfgar vai ensinar a palavra final do Shout Unrelenting Force. Em seguida, os Greybeards irão realizar um ritual que reconhece formalmente o Dragonborn como Dovahkiin. Os Greybeards gritarão ao mesmo tempo na linguagem do Dragão o seguinte: "Long tem o Storm Crown Languished sem sobrancelha digno de sentar-se em cima. Pela nossa respiração que concedê-la agora a vocês em nome de Kyne, em nome de Shor, e em nome de antiga Atmora. Você é Ysmir agora, o Dragão do Norte. Escute-o " Quando o ritual estiver terminado, a quest irá ser completa Jornal Categoria:Quests Categoria:Quests Principais